Mine
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Watching Roman in pure Alpha rage brings Dean to the realization how hard he has fallen for his best friend. Alpha/Omega Dynamics. Possessiveness. Past Seth/Dean. Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Omega Dean.


**Mine**

_Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose, __Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose (Past)_

_Alpha/Omega AU. Drabble. Handsy Ex. Mild Violence. Possessiveness. Seth back during heel Seth era. _

_A/N - Just an old draft I never got around to post._

* * *

It all happened in a flash. All Dean knew was one minute Seth had him cornered against a wall, his words ripping Dean's heart out and his hands touching Dean at places that no longer welcomed the touch of the disturbed alpha, the next minute there was a commotion.

Dean didn't see where Roman came from. All he saw and heard was a clash and then there on the floor was Roman who had Seth pinned and he was gripping his jaw harshly as he growled out, "You touch what's mine, you are dead Rollins."

Seth struggled under Roman's weight, eyes glaring at Roman. His hands were clawing at Roman's wrist, but the big man's hold didn't loosen. "You are fucking my whore, Roman. Always remember that." Seth managed to growl out, despite the fact that his face was almost red from lack of oxygen. Seth never knew when to shut up, and this was just another reminder.

The slap Roman delivered on Seth's face was heard across the room. The smaller alpha let out a loud pained groan as people rushed out to pull Roman away from Seth.

"You are gonna get suspended Roman! Get a fucking hold of yourself."

Dean heard someone yell and it was only then he managed to break out of the spell he felt himself trapped in and grab at Roman. "Please..Fuck..Lets go Ro, lets go!" Dean felt Roman shaking under his grip. But one look at Dean's distressed face, his demeanor changed. He took few deep breaths and closed his eyes as he nodded slightly before strolling away.

* * *

Dean watched Roman pace the small room. He looked like a caged animal. His fists were clenched and he would occasionally look into Dean's direction. Like he was making sure Dean was still there. It was endearing and intimidating at the same time. Dean didn't know what did he do to deserve an alpha like Roman - who was perfect in every form and way - feeling this intensely for someone like him. Dean was an omega who was rough around the edges, broken and shattered a little too many times. He was no price, but Roman sure made him feel like he was worth something. Why? How? He never found an answer to that question.

"Ro…" Dean called out, voice small and testing. Roman looked towards him, closing his eyes and sighing loudly as he stopped pacing. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. Like he was trying to clear out his thoughts. There was still a tense expression on Roman's face as he looked back at Dean, then he started walking towards the blue eyed omega until they were standing just a few feet apart, "Come here."

Dean watched as Roman held his arms open. He only hesitated for a second before he was shuffling forward and burying himself in his alpha's embrace. Roman's strong arms encircled his body, making him feel safe and settled all within few seconds.

"You are mine, Dean. Mine. You know that, right?"

Roman's voice sent shivers down Dean's spine, the possessiveness that loaded those words didn't make him feel like he usually felt when an alpha used to lay a claim on him. For a second he wondered why did those words didn't make his skin crawl in anxiety? Why didn't those words made him feel suffocated? Why despite his defiant nature he felt those words as nothing but a security blanket?

But then Dean realized, he was in love. He was in love with this alpha who was all about honor and protection and giving Dean the sense of security he always felt was missing from his previous relationships. Dean looked up and his eyes met Roman's. There were so many emotions behind those dark eyes. His large hands held Dean possessively from where he had them placed on Dean's hips. "Tell me." Roman said again, his eyes boring into the depths of Dean's. Then Dean was leaning in, his lips mere inches apart from Roman's as he whispered, "'m yours, Alpha."

A hint of smile appeared on Roman's face, and it seemed like all the tension left his body as he leaned into press his mouth against Dean's. Dean moaned into the fierce kiss, letting Roman take control and taste his mouth. Roman growled as his hands reached back and cupped Dean's ass.

When Roman let Dean breath again, Dean felt dizzy and light on his feet. Roman hugged him close to his body as he whispered, "Mine."

Dean smiled as he pressed his face against Roman's chest, his own arms going around Roman's body to press himself closer against his alpha's body. Love was a foreign territory, but Dean was ready to dip his feet in and take the risk. Roman was worth every damn thing.


End file.
